powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hinelar City
Hinelar City (ヒネラーシティ Hinerā Shiti) is a mysterious city created by Dr. Hinelar. It made its first appearance in Episode 45. The city was destroyed in Episode 48 after the Megaranger defeated the resurrected Neziranger. History Shortly after the Neziranger's defeat and the destruction of Evil Electro-King Javious I, the Nezire Dimension disappeared and Hinelar is forced to move the Death Neziro to Earth. Hinelar revealed the Javious Heart to his three subordinates and that it's the remains of Javious. Later within Death Neziro, the Kunekunes are celebrating for the founding of the new Hinelar City. Shibolena knew that they're not enough workers for the city construction and schemed a mass kidnapping of humans under guise of holding seminars. She was tasked with working with Thorn-Needle Nezilar to guard the city and brainwashing the kidnapped humans into serving the Nezirejia. The Megaranger soon come to discover the plan since they kidnapped and brainwashed Shintaro and Kenta. After the two are brought back to their senses and with the demise of Thorn-Needle Nezilar, the Megarangers along with Shintaro and Jiro are transported away from the city and back to Tokyo. Knowing that the Megaranger and INET are keeping eye on them, Shibolena and Yugande launched a barrier to protect the city. As the Illusion Nezilar wrecks havoc upon Tokyo, Shibolena and Yugande's plan was to use these attacks to trick Japan's citizens into leaving by cruise ship out of fear so the occupants would be transported to Hinelar City via a massive portal in the middle of the ocean. Though they succeed in capturing the occupants of the Erimo-maru cruise ship, the two of them are forced to hijack the Satsuma Cruise ship to take the passengers to Hinelar City, after INET figured out their plot and sent out an emergency warning for the ships not to leave Japan. The Megaranger delayed their plan by destroying the control tower that emits an energy to the portal and defeated Illusion Nezilar to save the people on the Satsuma, but the Erimo-maru's occupants were still in Hinelar City and were locked away in Hinelar Tower. Hinelar then sent out Transport Nezilar to automatically transport people to Hinelar City and among the people transported were Kenta, Shun, and Miku. After discovering they can't be transported while wearing their Mega Suits, Kouichirou and Chisato allow themselves to be transported to Hinelar City, but not before Professor Kubota gave them equipment to locate and destroy the shield emitter and Battle Risers to protect themselves. Despite Transport Nezilar's interference, they succeed and restore their ability to transform. Though the Megaranger succeed in destroying Transport Nezilar, Dr. Hinelar has the city transported to a new location. Fortunately with the shield down, INET was able to locate Hinelar City in its new location in an underground cavern. Around this time, Dr. Hinelar used a machine powered by the Javious Heart to turn the kidnapped people into Data Cards. After learning the Megaranger have infiltrated the city again, Dr. Hinelar allows them to enter Hinelar Tower, enabling him to turn the five of them into Data Cards. However, before Dr. Hinelar could have the data on the Megaranger cards reprogrammed, the Jaden Sentai Neziranger spirits use the data-card machine so the Javious Heart could restore them to physical form. They then take the cards, defeat Yugande, and restore the Megarangers to normal. With their Mega Suits shut down, the Neziranger try to finish off the Megaranger in their human form, but the wounded Yugande gets in the way, allowing the Megaranger to escape Hinelar Tower. While the Megaranger battle the Neziranger outside, MegaSilver slips in to Hinelar Tower and uses the machine to restore the kidnapped people to normal and sets a time bomb to destroy the tower. After the kidnapped people had fled, with the Megaranger unable to defeat the revived Neziranger, Yuusaku suggests to lure them back to the data-card machine and have them turned into Data Cards. Though it was difficult, the Megarangers were able to bunch them closely together, allowing the machine to turn them into Data Cards. Afterwards the Megaranger flee as the time bomb goes off, wiping out Hinelar City, along with the Neziranger Data Cards and the Javious Heart. Locations Hinelar Tower (ヒネラー・タワー) is the tallest building in Hinelar City, housing the Javious Heart for the entire city to be operational. The tower also houses the powerful barrier that can make the entire city invisible and untrackable by the INET satelites. Illusionary Nejilar also was stationed here before it was sent to carry out its mission. See also Category:Denji Sentai Megaranger Category:Locations